


Pets

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Thunderfrostiron Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fire Powers, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muteness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Thor has come to the age where he is allowed to pick out a pet to be his companion until he gets a wife. Thor however ends up being conflicted between two pets and chooses them both. Between the other enthusiastic Tony Stark and the mute Loki Laufeyson, Thor has his work cut out for him to care for them both.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Thunderfrostiron Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: abuse⚠️

Thor walked with his friend, Sif, down to the training arena. They chatted about what was to happen in only an hour's time.

"Who will you pick? A boy or a girl?" Sif asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Thor admitted. "Gender has never been a big factor to me. Father says that so long as they are submissive then it doesn't matter who the pet is."

Sif wrinkled her nose. "That's not true. I think you should pick one you like whether they are submissive or not. You'll have them until you get a wife, so you had better pick wisely," she warned and Thor nodded.

"Talking about getting your pet, are you, Thor?" Fandral asked as they came towards him. He was sparring with Hogun, sword against javelin, Volstagg watching from the sidelines.

"Yes. I'm not sure which one I should get," Thor said.

Fandral smirked as he disarmed Hogun. "So long as they're pretty, who cares who you pick."

"Really, Fandral. Is that all you care about? Looks?" Sif said exasperated.

"Well, yes," Fandral said.

"Alpha males," Sif said in disgust and Thor gave her a hurt look. "Not you Thor. Just Fandral."

"Meany," Fandral stated indignantly.

Sif sighed, rolling her eyes. "Grow up."

"I'm only seven!" Fandral protested.

"And you act like a four year old," Sif told him, making Fandral pout.

"Thor!"

Thor looked around and saw his Father, Odin, waving him over.

"Good luck," Sif said with an encouraging smile.

"Come along, Thor," Odin said, walking back into the castle, Thor following after him, "I'm sure you know what this is about?"

"Yes, Father," Thor said a little nervously.

"You are now old enough for your own pet. You have proven yourself responsible enough for such a task. I'm sure you'll find one for you," Odin said.

He opened one of the doors and Thor walked in looking around curiously.

Cages lined the walls, pets sitting inside looking fearfully at Thor.

Thor bit his lip as he glanced at them. Some looked around his age, eight or so. Some looked younger, maybe six or seven. They were mostly either frost giants or Alf's.

He knelt down in front of one of the cages. A young boy was curled up inside. His skin was blue, making it obvious that he was a frost giant, his raven hair reaching just past his ears that seemed slightly pointed. Thor could see tears silently slipping down his face, his ruby red eyes avoiding Thor's concerned gaze.

"Why is he crying?" Thor asked his Father who sneered.

"Pathetic. The guards from it hidden in a temple, cowering like the coward it is. Parent's obviously didn't want it," Odin said dismissively.

"Why?" Thor asked, looking at the strange marking on the frost giant's skin. Raised lines ran from his arms, legs and face, all seeming to connect to one another like veins. It was rather fascinating.

"Too small," Odin answered.

Thor frowned, looking at the other cages when one of the pets caught his eye and went over to the cage, kneeling down.

The pet was a young boy like the frost giant, but obviously older, maybe seven. He had chocolate brown hair and grey-ish skin that was marked with golden lines, similar to the frost giants.

The pet looked up at Thor with golden eyes that seemed to glow like fire, curiosity evident in them as he looked at Thor.

A fire giant Thor guessed.

Thor gave him a smile and the fire giant blinked before hesitantly smiling back. Thor put his fingers through the bars of the cage and the fire giant bit his lip before slowly reaching out to touch them.

Thor was suddenly roughly yanked back by the back of his shirt. "What are you doing?!" Odin scolded.

"Nothing! Nothing, I just..." Thor glanced at the other pets. "What happens to the ones I don't pick."

"Sold into slavery," Odin answered without any emotion. "Made as slaves."

"Oh," Thor said, looking away, but Odin didn't seem to notice.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Odin asked.

Thor glanced at the fire giant knowing that was the one he wanted. Then he looked at the cage where the frost giant sobbed silently and knew he couldn't leave him there.

"Can I have two?" Thor asked and Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Two? That's a lot of work and responsibility. I'm not sure you'll be able to control two pets—"

"I can! I will. Please?" Thor begged.

Odin hesitated before sighing. "Alright. Which two?"

"This one," Thor said, pointing at the fire giant who's eyes widened in surprise.

Odin knelt down and opened the cage, clasping a collar around the fire giant's neck before attaching a lead to it and tugged it, making the fire giant clamber out of the cage and stand looking between Odin and Thor.

"And the second?" Odin asked, handing the lead to Thor.

"The frost giant," Thor said, looking at the cage that held the crying boy.

Odin didn't look pleased with this choice but didn't object either as he opened the cage. The frost giant scrambled back in the cage, fear in his eyes. Odin grabbed a fistful of the raven's hair and dragged him out, the frost giant yelling in pain.

SMACK!

Thor flinched at the noise, his eyes wide as he stared at the purple hand print forming on the frost giants blue skin.

"You will be silent and obedient!" Odin growled at the boy who made no sound as he stood frozen though tears kept falling down his cheeks. "Do you understand?!"

The boy gave a forced nod.

"Better," Odin said, placing a collar around the frost giant's neck with a lead. He pulled him over to Thor who took the lead. "Some pets need to be taught a lesson in submitting to their masters."

Thor swallowed hard. "Yes, Father."

"You may take them to your room now," Odin said and Thor quickly nodded, gesturing for the two to follow which they did.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair were silent as they followed after Thor. Thor didn't know if that was good or bad. But he didn't try to make conversation.

He opened the door to his room, gesturing them inside and they walked over the threshold, the frost giant hesitant and wary, the fire giant with much more curiosity.

Thor stepped through last, closing the door behind him. "This is my room," he stated in case they didn't realise.

The frost giant had taken one glance around the large room before dropping his eyes to the floor. He still had tears built up in his ruby red eyes. Thor wanted to comfort him but had no idea how.

The fire giant was much more curious, golden eyes sweeping over everything. He eyed the bed longingly before checking out the high ceiling far above and the large glass double doors like a window which led out onto a balcony. He glanced curiously at the door at the opposite side of the room that Thor knew to be his bathroom. Perhaps they didn't know what one was?

"Do you like it?" Thor asked, slightly nervous. He didn't know how to act around his new pets.

The Jotun didn't answer, still staring at the floor. The Muspeli however gave a quick nod. He didn't speak though. That peeked Thor's curiosity.

"Can you not speak?" Thor asked. It was not uncommon for pets not to speak. Many pets Thor had met never spoke to him before.

The brown haired boy blinked. "I speak," he said after careful consideration.

"Then why don't you?" Thor asked with a confused expression overcoming his face.

"I don't have my master's permission," the Muspeli answered. "My master being you. You never said I could talk. I was afraid you might punish me for talking out of line."

"You get punished just for talking?" Thor asked shocked.

The fire giant nodded.

"Well, I give you both permission to talk. I won't punish you for talking," Thor stated, glancing at the frost giant as he said this who had moved over to the double glass doors, looking out at Asgard.

The fire giant smiled. "Thank you, Master."

Thor shook his head. "Call me, Thor. Everyone else calls me that."

The boy frowned. "Alright. But I don't think that's how pets work. We're more...objects to our masters than people."

"Not to me," Thor stated firmly. Thor hated the way the boy flinched at his slightly angered voice. He softened his tone. "What's your name?"

The fire giant has stated. "Tony."

"Tony?" Thor questioned.

"Anthony. Anthony Stark. Tony is what I was called for short. Like a nickname," Tony explained.

Thor nodded as if he understood. "How old are you, exactly?"

Tony shifted on his feet uneasily. "Seven. I'm a bit young but," he shrugged. "I'm pretty obedient."

Thor frowned at that but nodded again. "I'm eight, by the way."

Thor looked at the frost giant boy who had moved to the large window that went from the ceiling to the ground and had a sill that someone could sit on. He was looking out over Asgard, hands curled up at his sides, his shoulders slumped as if just realizing what was happening and was now defeated.

Thor felt for him. "What is your name?" He called to the frost giant who flinched violently, turning to look at Thor before quickly dropping his eyes down to the floor, avoiding eye contact. He didn't answer Thor's question, remaining silent.

Thor didn't press it. He didn't want to make the Jotun more upset than he already clearly was.

"Are you two hungry?" Thor asked suddenly, seeing just how skinny both boys actually were.

Tony nodded frantically. "Very much, Mas- Thor," Tony quickly corrected himself.

The Jotun looked over at them, saying nothing still but Thor decided yes for him as he went to the door, calling over a servant and asking for a large amount of food to be delivered to his room.

"What kind of food do you eat?" Thor asked before realizing he probably should have asked that beforehand.

Tony only smiled. "Right now, I could eat just about anything. But back on Muspelheim, we mostly ate meat."

Thor nodded. "Well, I'm sure the servants will bring meat. What about you?" Thor asked, addressing the Jotun.

The blue boy sat on the windows large sill, legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He looked at Thor and quickly away again.

Thor sighed. Tony gave Thor a soft smile, speaking quietly. "It takes a while for pets to trust masters. Just give Frosty some time."

Thor only nodded before there was a knock at the door which Thor answered. He thanked the servant, taking the large tray of food into the room and setting it on the floor, sitting down and gesturing for Tony to do the same.

"Take whatever you like," Thor said to the Muspeli.

Tony stared at Thor wide eyed. "Really?!"

Thor nodded and Tony didn't hesitate another second before he was digging into the food, stuffing his mouth with whatever was closest to him and moaning in satisfaction.

"Good then?" Thor asked with a smile, picking up a chicken leg and taking a bite.

Tony nodded enthusiastically, swallowing his food with some difficulty. "Hey, Frosty? You want some food? It's good stuff."

The Jotun, now apparently dubbed 'Frosty', glanced at them. He hadn't moved from the window sill, watching the sun sink in the distance. He looked at the food, his face wanting and slightly pained before he, seeming to have to force himself to look away again, gaze back out the window.

Thor looked disheartened but Tony only waved a hand. "Don't worry, Thor. He'll end up getting hungry eventually."

Thor nodded though he still worried. He wanted his pets to like him. But Frosty didn't seem to be having any of it. Thor ate his food with little interest after that.

When Tony and Thor were both full, they decided to leave the remainder for Frosty in case he wanted it later.

Tony yawned, rubbing his golden eyes tiredly. Thor smiled at the cute gesture. "Are you tired, Anthony?"

Tony gave him a sleepy smile that made Thor's heart melt. "A little, yeah. It's been a long day."

"I agree," Thor admitted. "Some well deserved rest is in order. Come so we may sleep," Thor said, turning to his bed.

Tony froze. "You...you want me to sleep in bed—your bed—with you?"

Thor paused, looking at Tony. "Is that...okay?"

Tony slowly nodded. "Yes. Yeah, it is. I just...no one has ever let me sleep in a bed. Much less their own."

Thor felt his heart clench for his pet. He walked to Tony, taking his hand. "It's time to change that."

Tony smiled unsurely before looking down at the hand holding his hand and gasped.

Thor glanced down and his eyes went wide. Where his hand touched Tony's, the skin turned a tanned brown. Like sun kissed skin. It spread like spiderwebs up Tony's body, covering him entirely until he stood with sun kissed skin instead of the grey of a Muspeli.

Tony looked shocked as he looked up at Thor, his eyes now brown with golden flames flickering in them. "W-what happened?" He asked, voice one of forced calm.

"I don't know," Thor said, shaking his head. "But...you truly do look lovely."

A blush rose up on Tony's cheeks, not normally complimented for anything so the comment had taken him by surprise.

Thor squeezed Tony's hand. "That's enough excitement for one day. Bed time now, I think."

Tony nodded, letting Thor lead him over to the large bed. While Tony was getting comfortable, Thor went over to Frosty warily. The boy lay facing the window on his side.

"Would you like to sleep with us?" Thor asked uncertainly.

Frosty looked at him before giving a small minute shake of his head, turning back to look out the window. Thor chewed his lip, walking back to the bed.

"No luck?" Tony asked who was under the covers.

Thor shook his head with a sigh. He took a pillow and blanket, walking back to Frosty. He threw a blanket over the Jotun before placing the pillow beside him so he could take it if he wanted.

He went back to his bed to find Tony already fast asleep. He climbed into bed himself, laying down and thinking about everything that had happened today.

Father had been right. Taking care of two pets was hard.

It wasn't long before he drifted to sleep.


End file.
